


Protect Me

by crystalgays



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human AU, Peridot admires Jasper's teeth, Peridot feeds Jasper, Shameless Smut, Then things get MESSY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalgays/pseuds/crystalgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a few months since Jasper met Peridot at the tech store. Neither of them expected to hang out with each other (it’s mostly because Jasper is the worst at taking care of her laptop), but regardless they grow close. So, Peridot decides to invite Jasper over for dinner at her apartment.</p><p>But what happens when Jasper arrives late to dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [hattersarts](http://hattersarts.tumblr.com/) when I wrote this fanfic. One of the first fanfics I wrote for Jaspidot. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Whenever Peridot invited friends to her apartment for dinner, they were often surprised. Mostly because her friends thought she was incapable of cooking for whatever reason. While, yes, she much preferred ordering take-out or going out to eat to save herself the time of washing dishes, Peridot was more than capable of cooking. It wasn’t hard. She usually grabbed a recipe off a reputable website and followed the instructions and…

There was dinner.

Most of the time it turned out alright. By no means was she a master chef, but Peridot tried. She didn’t want to admit it, but she put a little more thought and effort in this dinner for Jasper.

A thick steak with garlic mash potatoes and grilled asparagus. The steak was probably a little undercooked while the asparagus was overcooked. At least there was the mashed potatoes though. She plated the food neatly before setting the table. It wasn’t anything fancy, really. Having the table cleared off was rare itself.

After a few quick touches on the table, Peridot sat down in a wooden chair and glanced at her cellphone to check the time. It was close to eight o’clock. Jasper was supposed to be coming over soon. To her surprise, Peridot felt sweat on her hands. Ugh… Why should she be nervous about Jasper coming over? It was  _just_ Jasper after all. She only invited her to eat dinner at her place because she had  _seen_ the way Jasper ate food. It was as if the other woman had never heard of manners before.

Despite those minor details, Peridot was  _a little_  excitedto have Jasper come over. It wasn’t the first time, but she usually went over to Jasper’s house to help her with her laptop. Which sometimes led to other things that didn’t deal with Jasper’s laptop.

Peridot pushed those inappropriate thoughts to aside and waited.

She was looking forward to a nice dinner.

* * *

 

It was ten minutes till eleven o’clock.

Practically  _three_ hours she had waited for Jasper to show up.

Peridot had tried to call Jasper a number of times, and it wasn’t because she was worried. Of course not. It was just  _plain_ rude of Jasper to not call or even text her to tell her why she wasn’t coming to dinner. She wanted to hear the poor excuse Jasper had.

Sighing in exasperation, Peridot set her cellphone aside on the table. It was clear Jasper wouldn’t be picking up the phone anytime soon or answering any of her text messages. Jasper wasn’t a big fan of texting to begin with though. Her fingers drummed against the aged wood of the table, the sound filling the silence in her apartment. She glanced down at her plate. Around nine o’clock she started to pick at her food. Most of it was still there, but she didn’t have a much of an appetite right now.

Still, it was no reason to waste food. Standing up from her seat, Peridot picked her plate off of the table to pack it away. She appreciated the distraction, allowing her body to shift into autopilot. It helped a little… with the ache in her chest. She reasoned with herself it was no surprise Jasper stood her up.

Why would Jasper  _waste_ her time with her?

Were they even friends? If not friends, then what?

Her teeth clenched with a small groan escaping her. An awful headache was brewing in her head with all these ridiculous questions.

It shouldn’t matter… but it did.

Before she could revel in that realization, Peridot was dragged out of her thoughts from the sound of rapid knocking on her door. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, unsure who it could be at this hour of the night. She placed the leftovers in the fridge before heading over to the front door.

Leaning up on the tip of her toes, Peridot peered into the peep hole of the door to see…

“Jasper!” She exclaimed, fumbling with the locks on the door to throw it open. “What happened to you?!”

“Tch,” Jasper didn’t answer, pushing past Peridot with a small frown. Her arms were crossed over her chest. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it?” Peridot repeated incredulously. “Right, I should be perfectly okay with you arriving three hours late to dinner with you bleeding on my carpet.” Shaking her head in disapproval, Peridot ushered Jasper over to the table. “Sit. I’ll be back.”

Jasper plopped down in a wooden chair with a groan. Her muscles ached from the fight. Honestly, she dealt with worse injuries though. Peridot was being a little dramatic about the  _bleeding_ on the carpet. Her fingers brushed against the cut beneath her eye with a small cringe of pain. There were a number of little cuts and small bruises, but otherwise she was fine. Just sore.

“I hope you didn’t touch any of your cuts with your dirty hands.” Peridot said with a small frown, approaching Jasper with the first-aid kit.

“Look, you don’t have to. I’m fine –” her words were cut short with the intense glare Peridot shot her. She arched an eyebrow before she sighed and frowned. “Alright.”

Pleased, Peridot popped the first-aid kit open to retrieve the disinfectant wipes and such. “Honestly, Jasper, don’t you think these schoolyard fights are bit childish?” She dabbed the nasty cut underneath Jasper’s eye who hissed from the stinging pain. Served her right. If Jasper was a little less prideful and a little more sensible, she wouldn’t be sitting here having to deal with stinging disinfectant wipes. “Why were you fighting in the first place?” She asked with a small frown, continuing to clean Jasper’s cuts and bandaging the ones she thought were pretty bad.

“You think I  _look_ bad? You should see the other guy.” Jasper said with a smug smirk, but it was short-lived when she saw Peridot’s unamused expression. “It was nothing, okay? I’m sorry about missing dinner.”

Peridot paused, glancing up at Jasper who was staring at her. Her face colored in the slightest, straightening with a cough in a poor attempt to hide it. “It’s fine.” Her gaze drifted to the cold plate of food on the other side of the table. She reached for it and slid it over to Jasper. “I hope you like cold –”

“Jasper!” Peridot squeaked in surprise as Jasper grabbed her wrist and tugged her down. She fell into Jasper’s lap, feeling a hard chiseled chest pressing against her back. Her face flushed in a bright shade of a red in mild embarrassment. “What are you doing?!”

Smirking slightly, Jasper settled her hands on Peridot’s slender waist. “You said I couldn’t touch anything with my dirty hands.” She said with a matter-of-fact tone. “Besides, you know I can’t even hold your dainty little silverware here.”

“Are you asking me to feed you?” Her eyebrows rose in disbelief. When Jasper’s only response was a toothy grin, Peridot sighed and picked up the knife and fork. “You’re unbelievable.” She mumbled under her breath, but she began the task of cutting up the steak. Her hands were sweaty while the knife and fork cut the steak in disproportionate pieces. It was difficult to focus with Jasper’s callous hands so close to her thighs.

After a few minutes, Peridot presented a chunk of meat to Jasper. She watched Jasper’s sharp teeth bite the fork, closing those full lips around it. Slowly, Jasper pulled off the meat and chewed it firmly. It’s such a needlessly showy act, and Jasper knew it. Even so, Peridot can’t take her eyes off Jasper – her sharp teeth, her powerful jaw, her strong throat – and it’s just.

“More,” she growled, her tongue running along the top row of her teeth. Her thumbs drew smooth circular motions against Peridot’s slender hips, brushing against smooth skin occasionally. When Peridot brought up another piece of meat, Jasper hummed in approval and savored the flavor. Each bite was better than the last one. What was even  _better_ was Peridot’s lingering gaze on her mouth. She swallowed the last piece of steak with a satisfied sigh. Her half-lidded gaze was fixed on Peridot while her tongue swiped her bottom lip. “Mmm… What else is on the menu?”

Peridot swallowed hard. “Well,” she glanced down at the plate to avoid Jasper’s burning gaze. “You didn’t eat the mashed potatoes and –” before she could finish her sentence, Jasper’s fingers grasped her chin and forced their eyes to meet.

“What’s for dessert?”

“Does nothing satisfy your insatiable hunger?” She murmured, her hand reaching up to stroke Jasper’s cheek. Her fingers trailed along Jasper’s defined jawline to those soft lips. Biting her bottom lip, Peridot pressed her fingertip into Jasper’s mouth.

When Jasper opened her mouth, her teeth  _grazed_ the first knuckle of Peridot’s finger. Jasper growled again, her tongue circling around it. Her hand grasped Peridot’s wrist, tugging the smaller woman off of her lap onto the edge of the table. “I think,” she leaned in close, her hot breath against Peridot’s ear. “I’ll have you for dessert.”

“Jasper,” Peridot breathed, her free hand bracing herself against the table. “On the table?” Her eyebrow arched up, a small frown on her face. While she didn’t often eat at the table, she highly doubted it was sanitary. Of course, Jasper didn’t share these concerns. Feeling Jasper’s thick fingers fumble with the buttons on her blouse, Peridot batted her hands with an annoyed expression. “At least put the plate away!”

Jasper groaned and pulled herself off of Peridot. She snatched the plate of off the table to toss in the sink unceremoniously. As she returned to the table, Jasper was more than pleased with the sight of Peridot on the table, topless. It was probably for the best. She didn’t want to rip another blouse in half. She admired the sight of Peridot who was flushed in the face down to her collarbone. While she found Peridot’s glasses to be a turn on, Jasper also enjoyed seeing her without them.

When Jasper was settled in between Peridot’s legs again, she dipped her fingers beneath the waistband of the skirt. In one swift fluid motion she removed it along with Peridot’s underwear. Her hand cupped Peridot’s crotch, feeling the heat of her arousal against her palm. As Peridot squirmed beneath her with a pout of sorts, Jasper leaned down to press their lips together in a hungry, sloppy kiss. Their teeth gnashed together, a loud moan ripping between them. Jasper bit down on Peridot’s bottom lip, dragging it out a little. Meanwhile her hand on Peridot’s crotch started to trail her middle and index fingers against Peridot’s wet folds.

Peridot whined, arching her hips up into Jasper’s teasing touch. “J-Jasper, ugh…” Her hand reached down to grasp Jasper’s, pressing it closer and insistently. “Quit teasing me… I’ve waited long enough…”

“You’re right.” Jasper murmured against the feverish skin of Peridot’s collarbone. She slid two fingers into the tight heat while her thumb rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves above. Her teeth bit down wherever she could, a series of dark hickeys blossoming on the light brown skin. She pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against them, eliciting soft cries and little whines of pleasure from Peridot. It only seemed to fuel Jasper even more. Her fingers thrusting in and out in a slow, deliberate pace while her thumb brushed and pressed down against the sensitive nub to create little jolts of pleasure.

“Haa… Jasper, Jasper…” Peridot chanted under her breath with her nails dug deep in the wooden table. Her brown hair was splayed all about the table. A thin sheen of sweat decorated her body, desperate to be given the release she desired. When she felt Jasper withdrawal her fingers, Peridot whined in protest and cracked an eye open to see Jasper was… gone? She tried to prop herself up on her elbow, but then she was dragged to the edge of the table. Her legs were settled on a pair of broad shoulder and –

“Jasper, ah, right there!” She cried out, her head throw back. Feeling Jasper’s skilled tongue tasting her, devouring her like some delicacy was overwhelming. She reached down to grip the back of Jasper’s head, her fingers tangling in the wild mane of her hair. Every time Jasper pressed to get deeper, her nose brushed against her swollen nub. Her hips bucked on instinct, an unbearable heat building within her. “Yes, yes, yes…! Jasper!” When Jasper’s tongue circled her swollen nub, flicking against it relentlessly, Peridot knew it was over.

She reached her climax with a violent shuddering while her head thrown back in a loud cry of Jasper’s name and her toes curled. Panting heavily, she collapsed in a heap of tired limbs. She looked up at Jasper who stood up with a smug smirk on her face. Part of her wanted to be annoyed with Jasper, but it was hard when the damn woman looked so cute… if she could even use such an adjective to describe Jasper.

Leaning down, Jasper kissed Peridot deeply with more of a genuine smile on her face. “You should invite me over for dinner more often…” She murmured against Peridot’s bruised lips. Peridot gave her a playful shove, a little smile working its way on the other woman’s her face. “Don’t worry, I’ll help clean…” She teased, moving to scoop Peridot off of the table and into her bedroom.

“Well,” Peridot nuzzled into Jasper’s broad shoulder, her eyes drifting close. “Only if you’ll show up on time… and without looking like you just got done fighting in a bar.”

Jasper remained silent for a moment. “Yeah,” she mumbled, her expression softening in the slightest. “I’ll try.”  _For you._ Finishing the thought in her head, Jasper tried to ignore the strange ache in her chest. Instead she focused on the warmth of Peridot’s small body against hers, and that was enough for now.


End file.
